dungeon_meat_a_heros_talefandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon Meat: A Hero's Tale Wiki
Welcome to the Dungeon Meat: A Hero's Tale Wiki For those fans of the new game, Dungeon Meat: A Hero's Tale. The game is new and growing daily, so I expect this wiki will as well. Stop by for updates or to add info yourself! Enjoy! Pages Classes Monsters Items Game Play Dungeon Meat is not your typical MMORPG. It is real time based and centered around developing your character with the stats, skills, and items you want. Each thing you upgrade, starts a timer that runs at real time. The quickest timer is 1 minute for some items going from Level 0 to Level 1, and they increase with the level trying to be attained. Currently, you can have 10 timers running at any one time. They are as follows: 3 quests 2 attacks 1 Stat upgrade 1 Skill upgrade 1 Item upgrade 1 personal talent timer 1 other person talent timer When upgrading, you select the aspect you wish to improve and click. A real-time timer begins the countdown. The higher the stat, skill, or item that you are trying to improve, the longer the timer. Most things start a 1 minute to go from level 0 to level 1 and it increases from there. Eventually, you will get into hours and even days for an upgrade. Before you lose hope, there are several ways to speed things up... First, some classes get bonuses to training certain things. Paladins, for example get 300% to training STR. Necromancers get 300% to training INT. Items can be purchased in the shop (for game gold) that give a percentage boost to training certain things as well. Some of these are just a standard boost that is the same for everyone. Others can be upgraded and each upgrade will give you a higher boost to your training times. Certain character classes have daily talents that will boost specific things. These can be used twice a day, once on your own character, and once for someone else. These MUST be used on a timer that is in progress. They can not be saved for future use. These have a 24 hours cooldown themselves, so your clock does not start until you actually use the talent. A new addition is a Crafty Hourglass. This can be purchased (for game gold) and take an hour off any item you are upgrading for each Hourglass that is used. There is no limit that has been found, but they are not cheap, so cost is an issue. Lastly, you can use Sapphires. These can be bought with real money, or can be earned by referring friends to the game. Sapphires can be used for any timer in the game. Cost is 1 Sapphire for every 2 minutes on your timer, so again, cost can add up quickly and become prohibitive. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse